A Revenge to Remember
by Night's Fallen Angel
Summary: four years after movie-Scott gets fed up with Jean cheating and, with the advice from Marie, decides to have an 'affair' with Marie. what will be Jean's reaction when she finds out that her husband is pulling what she does on her. and what about when Loga
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Revenge to Remember.  
  
Author: Night's Fallen Angel  
  
Rating: P.G.-13  
  
A.N.: well, here we go- first I have a question. IN THE COMIC BOOK, DO MARIE AND LOGAN GOT TOGETHER? Thank you, I'm finished now. I realize I'm insane, so please bare (was that the right usage?) with me while I try to get a hold of myself. Thank you. Luv ya all! On to the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The proposal.  
  
"I don't know why you put up with it Scott!" Marie said as she and Scott made their way down the hall to their classrooms, as they were right next to each other.  
  
"I just do, Rogue. I'm hoping that's a phase that she'll pass through."  
  
"Scott, I have seen her mess around since I came here four years ago! I'm surprised that she didn't go for Logan! She's slept with every other guy here, besides a select few and Prof. X!"  
  
"I just keep on hoping, anyway she didn't become so obvious about it until last year!"  
  
"Exactly! You have been blind to it for who knows how many years, and even when she became so obvious about it, you do nothing! Either she knows you know and thinks, that because you haven't done anything so far that you wont do anything at all, or she thinks your incredibly stupid! I'm thinking that it's the second!"  
  
"What do you suppose I do? Blast her and the guy she's with into oblivion? Cut out their spleens?"  
  
"It's a start!"  
  
"No, that's something that Logan would do."  
  
"You have to do something! You can't just sit around like a dumb-ass!"  
  
"What do you want me to do, Rogue? I love her. I won't get a divorce, if that's what you're thinking!"  
  
"No I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking, that since she likes to mess around, and cheat on you, why don't you cheat right back?"  
  
"You mean cheat on Jean? I don't think I could do that."  
  
"Not literally, moron, just someone who will put on the act goo enough. All you need to do is, spend more time away from Jean, more time around someone else, you'll have to put up a barrier, like your planning something with they for the kids. Then you drop little hints, like finding reasons to be together, sitting together more often than you do with Jean, and just hints. You just have to find someone who would me willing. There are a ton of girls that have lost relationships because of Jean and her activities. There will a lot of people who would like to see you wake up to what she's doing and get even!"  
  
"Fine, would you be that woman Rogue?"  
  
"ME!?" she exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks. "Why me? Why not someone else, like someone she's pissed off?"  
  
"She's pissed you off hasn't she? You wouldn't be making such a big fuss if it didn't bother you."  
  
"I don't like what she's doing to you. I can see it's tearing you to pieces!"  
  
"Then please. Help me with this! It was your brain child, but you're the best person for the job!" the hall started to fill up around them, so they hurried into Marie's classroom.  
  
"Why me?" she hissed. "Jean will know that I'm no threat to her and your relationship. I may be able to control my powers, but I never get asked out, and I've never have had an intimate relationship with anyone. Hell, the only relationship that I have ever had was with David, and that was when I got my mutation. So why in the hell will she believe that you are having an affair with me!"  
  
"Because you are exactly like she used to be, Rogue. She used to be exactly like you. You're fun, exciting, charming, funny, and very beautiful. I'll tell you this, if I wasn't in love and married to Jean, I would try for you! But unfortunately, you're just a kid sister to me. But you would be exactly what you were describing earlier!"  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk, Scott." She said, then paused for a moment. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll help you with this. Now where are we going to take the kids? You teach Science and I teach Music. How the hell are we going to mix the two?" 


	2. Course of action

Title: A Revenge to Remember  
  
Author: Night's Fallen Angel  
  
Rating: P.G.-13  
  
A.N. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! That's all. On to the story. Oh SHIT!!!!! Sorry, people I just realized in the last chap. I said that Scott taught science. Well in fact Xavier teaches science. I'M SORRY! GOMEN NASAI! Please excuse my stupidity! I need to keep it this way in order for this story to work, so please, don't kill me! *Ducks as tomatoes and flames come from people.* GOMEN!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Course of action  
  
Marie walked into the cafeteria and made her way to the teacher's table a few hours after she and Scott and had their talk. She started to sit by Ororo but Scott called her over.  
  
"Rogue! Come over here!" she came over and sat down. " I was thinking. You know how you had brought up the subject of our classes going on a field- trip together?" he said and she smiled.  
  
"Yah, what about it?" she said Damn he can act! she thought.  
  
"Well I was thinking and did you know that they put up transmissions of music as a way to try to communicate with anyone out there."  
  
"Yes, I knew that. What about it?"  
  
"Well I'm teaching my students the history of space interest. I was just was thinking we could join the classes on that. I mean music was, and is very important to science."  
  
"I don't know. Where would we go?"  
  
"Well obviously somewhere that has a presentation on the history of space interest."  
  
"No crap, Scott. I mean WHERE? Do you have any idea where we're going to take them?"  
  
"Well we'd have to do some research." He said and Marie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well how about this. I've got next hour off, why don't I find the places nearby that are showing that sort of stuff, and we'll meet up this afternoon when classes let out 'K?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Cool." She said, "wait! What about is she finds out through reading our minds!" she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You have complete control over your powers right?" he whispered back  
  
"Yah, what about it?"  
  
"Can you take only a little bit of the person's mind? Like being able to block your thoughts from telepathy?" (A.N. I'm sorry if I used the wrong word. I can never keep the two kinds of powers Jean has. I also spelled it wrong. Gomen!)  
  
"I could, but I would have to find someone who was able to do that."  
  
"I can, you just have to pull it out of me?"  
  
"You can? How do you know?"  
  
"When you live with a telepath you have to figure out how to hid things from her." She pulled off a glove under the table and touched his hand he had put under the table. She was suddenly overwhelmed with his memories. She broke off instantly and found the memory she was looking for. She immediately put the ability to work, protecting the subject, that would ruin the entire thing.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now maybe we can start and finish this." He whispered and they finished their lunch with minimal discussion. After, Marie made her way to the library. On the Internet, using some of the many hacking codes that she knew, she found out all she needed to know. She decided to take a walk in the gardens. As she made her way around, she heard something from the other side of a row of tall bushes. She rounded the turn and saw that it was Jean. She was kissing a student, one Marie would have in about fifteen minutes. She turned away, the bile rising in her throat. If she didn't get out there she was going to lose her lunch.  
  
"Rogue!" she heard from behind her, but she didn't stop. She just kept walking. All of a sudden she couldn't walk anymore. "Rogue! Stop!" she turned and she saw Jean running up to her.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"Who couldn't Jean?"  
  
"Please don't tell Scott. He would be crushed." She said and Marie bit back a laugh. If only she knew.  
  
"That is sick Jean. Very sick. He is about half your age! And on top of that, he's one of your students. He's underage. For god's sake Jean, he's a sophomore! Your thirty-three! (A.N. I have no idea how old they are. I read the comic, but have never been able to figure out how old they are.) You are supposed to be a roll model, not a person who sleeps with everyone in sight. I've known for years. I'm surprised that Scott doesn't know. Don't worry about it. I won't tell him, but watch it. You play with fire long enough and eventually you will be burned. It's a fact of life." She said and walked away. 


	3. Action

Title: A Revenge to Remember  
  
Author: Night's Fallen Angel  
  
A.N. sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been out of touch with a computer.  
  
Disclaimer: I realize that I haven't put any of these on any of my other chaps, but here we go. *takes deep calming breaths* Marvel owns X-Men. I do not. *breaths* marvel owns X-Men. I do not. *grips script and clenches* Marvel owns X-Men. I do not. *grips tighter on script* MARVEL OWNS X-MEN. I DO NOT!!!!! F*@& I'm sorry. I just had to get that out. I think I better take my Prosaic now.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Action.  
  
Marie entered the school, still shaken up from what she had just witnessed. In the middle of public, where anyone, including Scott could have walked in on them. She sighed and started down the hall.  
  
"Rogue!" someone yelled. She looked up to see Scott running toward her. "Hey, you look as if you just saw the ghost of Christmas past! What's the matter?" Marie sighed again and told him what she just had witnessed and taken part in. Scott put his hand over his eyes briefly before he removed it and said. "Well, that's what we're doing this for. To put a stop to this once and for all. And to make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
"Oh Scott, I don't think that she'll stop! It's been happening for too long! Like I said before, she's been doing this since before I came here."  
  
"Then we'll have to step this up a bit!" He said.  
  
You know for someone who didn't want to this, you sure are getting into it. she thought.  
  
"Did you find the information?"  
  
"Yep. Here, the details are in there." She said handing him a folder.  
  
"Cool. You have class now don't you?"  
  
"Yeh,"  
  
"Here. I'll walk you to your class." He said and she laughed. She linked her arm into his and they started down the hall.  
  
"All right!"  
  
*  
  
That hour was the longest hour Marie believed she'd ever faced. Every time she looked at the student that she had seen Jean with, she wanted to run out of the room and puke. But she didn't. She managed to get through the class with limited amount of contact with the student. But as soon as the class was over. She did go to her room and puke. She felt so totally discussed. It wasn't the age difference. After all the guy she loved didn't even know his age. For god's sake he could be as old as Charles! It was just that he was a student. And the fact that Jean had once again ruined a loving relationship. Marie knew he had a girlfriend who cared about him a lot. After all the rumor was going around. But it was so much worse when you witness it first-hand.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue, are you all right, Chicka?" she heard Jubilee's voice coming through the door.  
  
"I'm… I'm fine! I just needed to change my shirt. I had pottery clay all over the front of my shirt. I'll be out in a moment!" as she quickly striped off her shirt, as to attempt to change. She went over to her closet. At that moment Jubilee burst into the room. And closed the door behind.  
  
"All right Chicka! By the way, Scott's looking for you. Do you have anything going on that I should know about? Your not making moves over Jean's hubby, now would you?"  
  
"NO! Jubilee! For god's sake you know me better than that! Anyway, he's Kitty's remember? She'd kill me if I put moves on him! We're just friends."  
  
"Right! That's a good one. You know as well as I do that the only way that Kitty would have Scott, was if he got rid of that two-timing slut. You know as well as I do that he thinks he's still in love with her and that she'll someday straiten up."  
  
"I hope your wrong. For Kitty's sake." Marie said and they left. After dinner, Marie explained to Kitty and Jubes what was going go. Later, after dinner, Marie took Kitty aside and told her what she and Scot were doing, and she didn't have to feel like Marie was betraying her or something.  
  
Kitty brightened up considerably when Marie gave her this explanation.  
  
*  
  
The close friendship continued to go on for several more days. Finally, with the field-trip that they were planning so close, they decided to step up their plan.  
  
Marie, 'accidentally' brushed up to Charles and absorbed his powers so she could sense when, Genie, a very talkative girl who was almost as bad as Jubilee when it came to rumors and gossip.  
  
Get ready. Here she comes. Marie told Scott through thought, as she sat down on the couch with him.  
  
You sure this will work? he asked.  
  
I'm supposed to be the one who asks that question. But yes. This will work. she said in thought. She then sensed the girl very close to the rec. room. She linked her hands around her neck. He placed his hands on her waist, pushed her down into the couch and kissed her, pretending for it to be more than it really was, making it look like she was making out with him.  
  
"OH!" the heard a mutter behind the couch, from the door. Finally! Marie heard the girl think. Now Dr. Grey will get what she deserves. I've got to tell Mermaid! they heard her run away and they broke away from each other giggling softly.  
  
"Well, I guess there is no turning back now." Scott said.  
  
"Nope. Want to go to a bar in town and celebrate?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said and he put his arm around her as they walked towards the garage (A.N. I think that's the right word. You know the thing where you keep your cars? Sorry.)  
  
*  
  
The next few days were uneventful. Whispers followed Marie and Scott around where ever they went, and especially when they were together.  
  
But Jean didn't notice. But someone else did. Charles.  
  
Rogue, I need to speak to you. He said to her one day in the middle of one of her classes.  
  
All right. I'll be there in a moment.  
  
"Class, I need to step out for a few minutes. Keep working on your assignment, and I'll be right back." she said and quickly went to his office. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, Rogue." He sighed. "I know what your doing."  
  
"Sir?" she asked confused as she sat down.  
  
"With Scott. It's a very Nobel thing your doing, but are you sure you know what your doing?"  
  
"Professor… I hate to see what Jean is doing to Scott… and if I have to do this to make Jean see that she's killing not only her marriage, but Scott as well, and if it gets her act together… I'd do almost anything. Maybe it's a lost cause, but I have to try."  
  
"Rogue, I want you to think long and hard about this. Scott is right, though. You are a lot like Jean, and when she figures out that your having an 'affair' with Scott, she will be quite mad, and will take it out on you."  
  
"As long as it gets them back together. And if she doesn't fix what she's doing, at least Scott might realize that he can do better and be happy."  
  
"I hope you will be careful. Jean will be out for blood."  
  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
"Very well. That's all I wanted." He said. Marie came around his desk and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks for worrying about us. I just want Scott to be happy again."  
  
"As do I, but I do not wish to start a war inside the school."  
  
"Don't worry. I have all of it under control. The only thing that can mess this all up, is if Logan came back." she said. "I don't think that is going to be happening since it's been four years." She said, and with that she left the office.  
  
"That's the problem. I just got off the phone with him. He's on his way." 


	4. Arrival and Departure

Title: A Revenge to Remember  
  
Author: Night's Fallen Angel  
  
A.N. well I'm trying to make it up to you people! I realize that it's so short! GOMEN NASAI!~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue. All you'd get is a beaten up old friendly Tabby cat that is about a million years old. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Arrival and Departure  
  
Marie shoved her pack into the over hang of the charter bus, and had it almost fall on her head.  
  
"F*@#" she muttered.  
  
"Here you go Rogue." A voice behind her said, as a hand reached up, shoved up her bag and the other arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Thanks, Scott." She said as he settled the other arm around her waist. She turned in his arms. A few students giggled at this and they jerked away from each other.  
  
"No problem." He muttered. Marie got off the bus and started to take roll call.  
  
With a three day field-trip, Marie and Scott figured that they could do enough damage, that would get Jean to pay attention.  
  
As she finished up with roll-call, she heard a roar of a motorcycle in the driveway. She looked up and saw Logan getting off Scott's bike.  
  
"Scott?!" she called on the bus frantically, but he was already forcing his way his way through the mountain of people on the bus. He stumbled off, saw Logan walking towards the doorway of the school and cursed.  
  
"Shit." He muttered.  
  
"No kidding. We're screwed." She muttered back.  
  
"You still have feelings for him don't you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked giving him a look before thrusting her hand under the neck of her shirt and pulling out Logan's tags.  
  
"That it's not a simple crush anymore."  
  
"You got that right. Come on let's get out of here before he starts looking for either of us." She said as they boarded the bus, directed the bus driver, and got the hell out of dodge.  
  
Marie and Scott spent the entire bus ride to DC for the space museum together.  
  
"Rogue, I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but what is your real name?"  
  
"It's Marie, but I don't want anyone but Logan calling me that."  
  
"It's okay, I understand. For the longest time I didn't want people to call me Scott."  
  
"I don't think that I could ever go back to Marie."  
  
"And that's okay."  
  
"Thanks. By the way. I called the hotel and canceled one of the rooms." She said smiling wickedly. He creased his eyebrows on confusion.  
  
"Why?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and said, lowering her voice.  
  
"Because, Dummy, why did we even schedule this trip?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." he said and she smirked.  
  
"Here." She said giving him a piece of paper. "here is the list of things we will need to do on this trip. By dinnertime on Friday, Jean should know a lot of what's happening. If she doesn't, she's very, VERY stupid." Scott looked at the list and said,  
  
"True. Very true."  
  
*  
  
Logan entered the mansion, expecting Marie to be waiting for him. Instead he saw Jubilee sitting and watching TV.  
  
"Oh, hey Wolvie! What's up?:" she asked, snapping her gum repeatedly.  
  
"Where's Marie?"  
  
"Ya mean Roguey? She's on a field-trip with Scott."  
  
"I thought she was out of school."  
  
"She is. But Wolvie, she's a teacher here now! she and Scott scedualed a field-trip for their students."  
  
"A field-trip?"  
  
"Yeh, honestly, I think Scott finally became aware of what Jean's doing and is with Roguey on the side." She said, laughed and Logan's insides clenched.  
  
I'm too late. I'm gone for two years and Scooter finally wises up, and he starts having a thing for Marie. MY Marie! he thought.  
  
"Where is Chuck?" he asked.  
  
"In his office I believe." She said snapping her gum again.  
  
"Good." He said and headed for his office.  
  
Logan jerked the door open to Charles's office.  
  
"Ah, Logan. I thought I heard you come in." Charles said. His office was, thankfully, empty from students.  
  
"What id this I hear about Marie and Scooter having an affair?" he demanded.  
  
"lower your voice Logan. Sit down, and calm down."  
  
"I will not lower my voice or sit down, or calm down until you tell me what in the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Sit down, and lower your voice. I'll tell you everything."  
  
"This had better be good." He growled.  
  
"Don't worry. It is." 


End file.
